The present invention relates to a completely reversible life raft and method therefor.
The prior art is replete with inflatable life rafts used in conjunction with aircraft and water craft in the event of an emergency on the water. The problem with the prior art is that deployment of the inflatable life raft includes a complicated protocol to ensure that the raft can be properly utilized by, the survivors, i.e. that the raft inflates upright. In an emergency situation, especially in the case of an emergency landing of an aircraft in a body of water, there is often times no time or no knowledgeable or trained staff available to ensure proper deployment of emergency rafts. Even when staff are available, the panic and rush for emergency exits do not allow for timely and orderly preparation of life rafts requiring a sequence of steps for proper upright deployment. There is a need in the industry for a reversible, inflatable life raft which can easily deployed without the requirement of a complicated set of instructions or protocol. There is a need for a reversible life raft which can be deployed in a simple manner by engaging an automation or activation device and allowing the raft to self-inflate.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,733,158 to Higginbotham, et al. discloses an inflatable reversible life raft having upper and lower canopies that are raised automatically above the upper and lower sides of the raft, respectively, depending on which side of the raft is facing upwardly when the raft is floating. The canopies are selectively raised by a generally vertically-oriented pillar slideably joined to the raft body, each end of the pillar being joined to corresponding upper and lower canopies.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a reversible inflatable life raft.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a reversible life raft in which the upward facing side provides a shelter for survivors and the downward facing side provides a ballast underwater which stabilizes the life raft.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a reversible inflatable life raft with a mast and canopy on either side of the raft which image one another.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a reversible life raft with a reversible, collapsible ladder which includes a platform.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a reversible inflatable life raft which includes reversible ballasts positioned opposite an entryway into the raft.
It is an object of the present invention to supply a method for establishing a reversible life raft for survivors in a body of water.
The present invention is an inflatable, reversible life raft with a raft body including upper and lower inflatable, peripherally disposed bladders defining a closed geometric shape. The raft body also includes upper and lower inflatable masts in pneumatic communication with the upper and lower bladders, respectively. A floor closes the geometric shape between the upper and lower bladders. The upper and lower masts support upper and lower canopies, respectively. The upper canopy forms an upright, above-water enclosure to protect survivors from the elements. The lower canopy forms an underwater ballast beneath the floor of the raft, stabilizing the life raft. The reversible life raft is equipped with a reversible, collapsible ladder attached to an exterior portion of the two stacked bladders, and is equipped with two reversible ballast pouches mounted to an exterior portion of the two stacked bladders opposite the ladder. A method for establishing a reversible life raft for survivors in a body of water is also included.